With the multiplication of channels and program offerings, at any given time multiple television programs may be broadcasted simultaneously, and viewers may rely on picture-in-picture display configurations to watch multiple programs simultaneously. However, in conventional picture-in-picture systems, users are limited in their ability to control the amount and type of information provided by the picture-in-picture displays. Users are forced to either watch a single program without any picture-in-picture displays, or to watch multiple programs within multiple picture-in-picture displays, which can be difficult and/or distracting. Conventional picture-in-pictures systems also require one tuner for each picture-in-picture display. When a user does want to watch multiple programs in picture-in-picture windows, the system is limited by the amount of tuners available.